


Victorian times and a fox companion

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ayakashi, M/M, Oneshot, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day seven Free day (picked a random thing)Bastard born Akira has it better than most bastards he knows this. That does not change that he walks the middle ground between the normal world and the supernatural.





	Victorian times and a fox companion

What could Akira say about his life other than his parents had worked hard to put him where he was? Bastard born yes but how many bastards had what he had? Title, property and influence. So many old maidens would turn their noses up at him if they had the chance. Bastard born yes but he had more than they would ever have.

His parents looked down on society, they always had. They had taught Akira the game, taught him so many things while they shuffled him between their houses. He was their heir. His father had no legal heir so everything fell to him. He had siblings but his parents had given him everything that they could.

Property, title and power and he was thankful. His life could have been hell even though he was born from apparent love and fondness. Other bastard borns could not walk in society. They could not speak in polite society. They could not be happy the way that Akira was currently happy.

But most of polite society did not know the things he did or have the history that he did. Akira knew what the night hid, what the fog disguised and he had been aware for quite some time. He was not even afraid. What he did know was that most polite society would scream if they knew the truth that walked by their side.

There were more to the sailor stories than people thought. More to the rumours, more than simple drunks rambling and babbling.

Akira smiled at his reflection as he adjusted his suit. He put on a show put on a nice smile. He walked among polite society but he was never going to stay with them. They all wanted something, him too but what he wanted was more in the lines of excitement.

When he was six years old, he had been lured outside of his father’s townhouse by the crow princess. She had been so beautiful and so powerful. She had changed his eyes for good. Akira would never be limited by human sight again, why had she done it? Why had she not broken the charms on him and eaten him?

Boredom he supposed. One should never try to guess what went through the mind of others like that. What Akira did know was that he had changed because of that. He saw better, reacted faster. He was still human but he saw better than any human should.

He walked in polite society in search of something entertaining. In search for fun, more than wine and lifting skirts in the backroom. More fun than gossip and bets. More than meeting in the early morning to duel. More than that. Akira searched out those that were not human, out of boredom but mostly because he felt a connection.

His parents had given him money, a title, protection and power. Akira had used that to provide a place for himself and a place for those like himself.

He rarely hosted but when he did people begged for invitations. He rarely went to shows but when he did the eyes of others were trained to his box. He rarely went in public with his parents but when he did the tongues wagged for days. His mother found it amusing.

He had a spot for himself but when it came to polite society Akira found it better to use them than to get attached. After all he saw how they treated those like him who did not have the title, did not have the money. That was how they would treat him if they could. He would rather toss them away first and keep his distance.

X

There were many supernatural beings in the world and when it came down to it. Not all of them got along. They fought of grudges and territory. They fought for old griefs and old wounds. They fought just because. They fought because a few had too many to drink, some fought because of their nature.

The clash of swords got louder the further that he rode into the park. Akira’s mare shied the further they rode into the fog but he quieted her with a brush to her flank. He could hear it but he could see nothing. Or at least he could not see anything clearly.

What he could hear was the clash of swords. What little he could see was the flash and glint of metal moving almost too quickly. Inhumanly quickly. He could hear the swears of beings with every clash. It excited his blood.

Something soared overhead and the next clash of swords was right above his head. Akira looked up in time to see the blue glint just before the fog surrounding him disappeared. The blows had been so strong that it had knocked back the fog surrounding him. Amazing.

A flash of blue got his attention while his horse shied again. Once more a flash of metal. The glint of steel before another clash. More fog disappeared. The two combatants were fighting and giving their best wherever they met. Such a harsh fight but someone had to be winning. Akira could see it with the fog dissipating.

He could smell it too. The scent of blood. Light wounds and someone had a deep wound. He could see splatters against the trees and he could see on the ground and on the leaves. Dark blood from a deep wound, running around with such a wound spoke of strength.

He was more than intrigued, that sort of thing called to him. Akira hummed lightly as he looked around waiting.

The clashes came faster, harder. Someone was driving themselves to the limit. They were moving faster shorter intervals. He could see shadows now. Two tall shadows and two swords. He watched on his horse as blood splattered and growls increased.

Strength, luck and ambition. So many things were needed when you fought not just for your ideals but for life. Who would win this battle? Akira had no clue but what he did know was that the scent of blood was strong on the wind.

He watched as they battled so fiercely that he could see the shadows imprinted on the fog. One shadow battling almost frenzied. The dance of swords was so beautiful. The footwork that he could track was so complex. Akira was entranced, so much that when one shadow’s head went flying and blood spurted. He was almost disappointed.

Still he slipped off his horse when the second shadow wavered and fell to the ground on its knees. Akira hissed as he made haste before he slipped his hand under the being’s shoulders. Humanoid in appearance but no human had eyes, ears and teeth like those. “Falling on your back or stomach would be a shame after such a win right?” He asked as he stared into beautiful golden eyes.

“A human?” The fox asked before he lost consciousness.

X

“Taking care of you is no problem.” Akira let his fingers comb over the Other’s tail. “But my dear fox you have yet to wake and it has been days. Do you plan to waste away? So many things I want to ask of you.” Akira shook his head as he let the tail drop. He instead wrung out a wet cloth and gently stroked the being’s face. “A fine man you look to be. Fox features and all.”

He was a beautiful being, a beautiful creature and whoever he had been fighting and slayed in such a manner. Akira wanted the story; he craved the story but that was not all.

The crow princess had changed him so much, the polite society his parents hailed from. Akira had a place there but it was not one that he felt comfortable in. He played the games but he would rather learn. He would rather chase excitement. Which was why he went looking for pixies.

Why he rode the ghost horses when he could coax them to his side. Why he toyed with the childish spirits that played tricks on humans. He was an outcast but that was fine, there were plenty of those who did not fit in the world his parents belonged to. A far more exciting world, far more fulfilling.

And another part of that world had fallen into his lap. It was now in his house. They had been clad in foreign clothes. The sword was foreign too. Akira had ordered them cleaned before he had ordered the room to be left alone. The clothes he left folded on a dresser. The sword he placed at the end of the bed for the fox to see when he woke up.

Dangerous? Yes. Maybe it was but Akira had never been so excited in his life, the fox was a rare beauty. A strong beauty and Akira wanted to learn their story. Such beautiful golden eyes, the last eyes he had seen that were so beautiful. He had been a child lured outside by the sound of a flute and the sight of what had appeared to be a beautiful woman.

X

“Human.” The voice was deep. “Why did you save me?” The golden eyes had finally shown themselves. The fox was still under the blankets that he had covered them with but they were still as they watched Akira.

“My name is Akira. Duke Akira if you want to be formal.” He shifted in his chair and wished for his cane as he looked at the fox. “I gave you my name, freely even. How about yours?”

“I am Yusuke.” The sharp teeth that glinted with every word, so sharp but so beautiful. No doubt they were deadly but they were beautiful. “Why did you save me? Why were you there?”

“Why was I there?” Akira paused to smile. “I was simply bored. I thought I might see something if I went for a ride. I did see something special. I saw you.” He knew keeping his hands to himself would be a wise action but he was unable to stop his hand from sliding to the sheet and then to Yusuke’s ears. “I managed to help a Kitsune in need. What more needs to be said? I’m glad that I went for a ride that day. Your battle was passionate.”

“That fiend.” Yusuke hissed before he coughed. Akira sat forward his hand moving for a fresh rag. He pressed it to Yusuke’s lips as he coughed before he pulled it back. No blood, so his healing was better than Akira had guessed. “You saw me slay him?”

“I saw his blood turn black and I watched his flesh melt. That isn’t the norm.” Akira said softly as he sat back. “What was he?”

“Demon. The worst kind, those made of nothing but disgusting things. They steal, they rampage and create more of their own.” Yusuke’s eyes closed before he continued softly. “And they do it all over again. Stealing memories, stealing talents and bringing despairs across all races. That particular one stole everything from someone I knew. Their love, their talent and their sword.”

“I was going to bring the sword with me but I feared it was cursed. I placed it in a tree.” Akira said softly. “If you want to retrieve it. I can give you a talisman to unlock the barrier I placed.”

“A nobleman human that sees us. One that can make barriers. What manner of being are you?” Yusuke asked softly. “Are you part of the human occult?”

“I summon no demons for money and power.” Akira snorted at the thought. “I am bastard born.” He smiled. “Bastard born and raise but with more than most have. I just have interesting parents. That is all that it is.” He reached for the tray of food he had kept aside to eat when Yusuke had not stirred. “You need to raise your strength if you plan on going anywhere.”

“Bastard born. A human concept.” Yusuke said softly. “Your parents must have been raised with interesting ways.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Akira snorted before he paused. “I mean maybe. Just maybe they may have been. I never asked, I just wanted to learn. The world is so vast and there are so many interesting people in it. To be obsessed with the manner of one’s birth. It is pointless.” He shrugged. “Besides, once your existence is acknowledged. Is that not enough?”

X

“You’re a strange human.” Yusuke had come into the room around the beginning of Akira’s fencing lesson but he had opted not to say a word. Instead he had observed. “You see us and do not hunt us. At least not maliciously. Everything you keep and do it is almost an invitation to the supernatural.”

“I find myself fascinated with your world. So many different beings. Some can carry the appearance of humans. Some trick humans, some live alongside humans and depend on them. Some humans close their eyes and ears to the truth. I was raised to seek the truth.” Akira put away his foil as he looked up at Yusuke. “I had high expectations thrust upon me.”

“I can see that.” Yusuke looked him over before he placed his hand on the railing to head back upstairs. the quick suits that Akira had ordered for him, they suited him perfectly. The black made his hair glisten and dance like the stars in the night sky. If only it was longer. It would suit the suit and the fit better.

“You look good in that.” Akira called out as Yusuke ascended. “But you shouldn’t push yourself and your wounds Yusuke. Healing is important. I have put no collar on you. All I’ve done is take care of your wounds.”

“The fascination in your eyes however, you can not blame me for being cautious.” Yusuke looked him over before he shook his head. “But I will return to rest just like you suggested. I suggest that you take notice of your own position. Staying indoors for so many days. It might fuel rumours.”

“My existence fuels rumours.” Akira laughed. “Staying in and ordering a suit to be done post-haste. If anything, tongues are wagging but not for the reason you would think. Everyone must be braced for what scandal I’ll bring. Why don’t you get well and I’ll show you my world for a bit?”

“You want me to walk in the human world? In exchange for what?” Yusuke at least looked a bit interested. “You want more tales? A duel? Someone as thrill seeking as you. What do you want?” He leaned over the railing as he watched Akira. “What do you want Akira?”

“Thrill seeking?” Akira laughed because it was the truth before he shook his head. “You need to truly see me before you can make these little cute judgements Yusuke. I’ll take you to my world because I want you to see me. Not just the me that is here in this house. The Duke the world sees. I want to dress you up, I want you to walk by my side and share my company.” He met Yusuke’s golden eyes. “No one else would do.”

X

“Have you no friends to return to? No job or even territory?” Akira slowly drank his wine as he looked up from his book. The fire was crackling beautifully. A bit more special than usual with Yusuke’s fox fire added to the mix. Akira was intrigued.

“Nothing remains for me there. I left on my quest to defeat that thing.” Yusuke’s eyes were closed as he sat curled up across from Akira. His white bushy tail was wrapped around him. “No one remains that knows my name. No one that cares where I am. That thing stole so many things from me. Now it is gone and I remain.”

“Now you can start over.” Akira toasted him as before he drank deeply. He warmed the wine in his hand as he swirled the wine in his glass before he drank again. “I know your name; I did not know you before but I know you now.”

“You are an odd human.” Yusuke sounded a little exasperated when he said that. “You insist on chasing me down, saving me and now you want me to do what?”

“Live. That’s all I want you to do. You’re beautiful. Fierce and while you lost, you kept your word to yourself and others. You may be alone but only for now.” Akira reached for the bottle and poured himself a generous glass. “Humans are alone because they can not connect. I doubt you would have trouble connecting. Right now, we are connected. If you want to connect more, you will find others to connect to. No one is put on this earth to be alone. Demon, shifter or human.”

“You say such pretty words.” Golden eyes glinted as Yusuke shifted. His tail unwrapped and gently moved to the floor. Akira was unable to stop himself from looking at it. What a beautiful thing, just like Yusuke. It filled him with envy and want. What a beautiful shifter he had in his study. “The humans must fall at your feet with such words.”

“You’ll see how they react to my honeyed words soon enough.” Akira laughed softly as he toasted Yusuke again. “But I must say, you’re the most fetching thing I’ve ever seen. Beautiful from your form to your fighting. No human could ever compare.” He smiled. “Your fighting, the way you act and the way you react, there is nothing in the world like you to me Yusuke. All I can do is watch.”

“I think you have had too much to drink.” Yusuke’s laughter was infectious. Akira found himself smiling along with him. “What exactly do you think you can gain from keeping a Shifter around? You are in the public’s eye. I doubt they would take well to your truth even if you are not an occult dabbler.”

“Would rather leave it all behind than hide from your beauty and your truth.” Akira smiled as he set his glass down. “When I was younger, I met a demon. The Crow princess.” Yusuke inhaled but Akira drifted in the memory. “Never could be afraid of your kind since. She was so beautiful. Different yes but every being is different. No flower is like another flower, at some spot they will be different.” He reopened his eyes with a smile. “And when it comes to you. I find this need to see you sparkle and shine, like your fur, like your sword.”

X

“Doing this at night is foolhardy.” Yusuke’s mouth was turned down as they walked towards the park that had started it all for them. Akira was still waiting for the horses he had ordered for Yusuke to arrive. None his current horses would let Yusuke ride them. It was unsurprising. So they had to walk.

“We can hardly retrieve swords during the day.” Akira pointed out as they walked through the fog. “Well you can, you would go unnoticed but since you refused to go alone.” He shrugged “Then we really have no choice in the matter. I can not retrieve a sword that dangerous during the day time. Think of the people who we would see.” Akira teased. “Scandalous and not the type that I would like. Why the constable might be at my door with a few questions. A few pointed letters would arrive. I would rather do it like this.” He flung his arms to the heaven with a laugh. “Besides Yusuke, the night is young and beautiful.”

“The night is full of terrors and those who wish us harm.” Yusuke murmured as they walked. “I have said this before but you are truly a strange human.”

“All that means is that I can easily accept you for who and what you are.” Akira felt unbothered by Yusuke’s confusion. Instead he focused on the shift in the air. “And we’re here.” He glanced to his left. “Around there is where you did the deed. The air, I can still sense the feeling of something rotting.”

“That is all they leave behind those thieves. Their discontent.” Yusuke hissed. “And the scent of things that were rotting. Disgusting the bastards.”

“You did what you had to do.” Akira said softly as he placed his palm on the Maple tree. Out of season it was but only because it had help growing and surviving. He focused on the energy spreading out before he reached his hand towards the trunk once more. Then he picked up the sword that had been hidden in the trunk. “Don’t forget the past but at least move forward.” He handed the sword to Yusuke not hilt first but he gave it so that Yusuke could pick it up from the middle.

“I’ll take note of that.” Yusuke said softly as he looked at Akira. “Thank you.” He held the sword to himself before he slid it to his waist. He ran a hand over the decorative hilt before his body relaxed. “This takes several things off my mind.”

“Glad to help.” Akira said softly as he looked at the two swords on Yusuke’s hip. “Does this mean that when tested you pan on fighting with the two-sword style? That sounds interesting.” He teased.

“Your fascination is obvious. At least recall what I am.” Yusuke flashed his golden eyes and his teeth at him. “I am not a tame pet for your amusement.”

“Oh I never thought that. I respect you and your strength.” Akira smiled. “It’s just… how do I put it nicely enough.” His influence and his power from the activated talisman shoved Yusuke to his knees. His eyes were wide as he stared at Akira. Not afraid, just surprised. “I know what you are, it is just I know what I am too.” He smiled.

X

He had not scared Yusuke off, if anything. Now he was intrigued. Akira could not be any more pleased. Yusuke watched him as he healed. He would turn up while Akira studied or when he worked. When he fenced or he practiced his various crafts. He would appear in the doorway and leave whenever he was satisfied.

Interest was better than nothing. Akira was reluctant for Yusuke to go anywhere. He did not want him to leave. Yusuke was so fascinating and beautiful and not just his appearance he was a learned being. The things that he told Akira when the fire was low and the log crackled. It was as if the two of them were in their own world. Yusuke was not just beautiful in mind he was beautiful in spirit too. but the things he knew.

Akira did feel for what Yusuke had lost. Being alone was a burden that many had yet to escape. Even him, he was alone. He had the love and acknowledgment of his parents but in this world, there needed to be more than that. There were no humans he could claim as friends. No one to stand by his side who would see him for him.

They called him Bastard born but he knew that they wanted his money and his title, his connections. He knew that they called him beautiful but they enjoyed closing their eyes and ears to the truth for Akira to ever truly enjoy the world of the connected. His title kept him comfortable and that was all that was necessary.

A bastard born Duke. His parents were truly interesting people but he did not resent them. He was thankful for the life and lessons they had given him. It might come off as a bit strange for a man his age but he missed them dearly. The things they had taught, he missed their strong capable backs. He wanted them to meet the Fox that was in his home.

He had never seen the Crow princess again but he wished he could. There were many kinds of Others that he wished he could see again. The things they had said, they had shared. The way that they were. Akira wished he could see more of it. Of the world that the Crow Princess had opened to him.

X

“You truly stand alone.” Yusuke said softly as they walked to their boxed seat. “There is no one here that can come to your side.” He did not look left or right he just cut through the crowd by Akira’s side. “How do you find it?” His eyes moved to Akira’s face. “Truly.”

“It’s lonely. It’s lonely isn’t it?” Akira smiled as they walked. “But what can you really do about it?” He shrugged as they walked. “There is no one who truly understand me. No one that can really stand by my side. It’s lonely isn’t it? But what can I really do about that? I have my interests and while I may partake in this world. I’m not a part of it. I don’t follow their rules. I exist as something different. I always have and I always will.”

“Even among my own I was regarded as something strange. Too much fire, too much expression.” Yusuke said softly as they were escorted into the boxed seat. Akira was seated first with Yusuke by his side. Yusuke fixed his gaze on the stage. “I would be cold and then too hot. I was misunderstood. I preferred my own company but there is something different about being completely alone.”

“Exactly right?” Akira nodded before he sighed. “It’s one thing to pull away. Put a distance between you and others. Like a master and servant relationship. But it is something different when you have no one at all to be you with. You exist as your title and nothing else. In this world there is no one like me.” He smiled at Yusuke. “And for you, there may be other foxes but none like yourself am I right?”

“I was so strange maybe they might have rejoiced at my leaving. I did what was necessary but I had no territory. No family to call my name and coat me with magic. Everything that I had, those disgusting things.” His canines appeared slowly with every snarl. “I preferred to wander but to wander with no purpose is-“

“Painful. Extremely painful. I’ve seen demons wandering without a home before.” Akira gave Yusuke a long look before he shook his head. “I would not recommend it. It’s not exactly a pretty picture in the end. We all need something even if it is a familiar rock and a bird that sings for us. All living creatures need a home. Even the gods are said to have heaven right?”

“You truly are a strange man.” Yusuke turned away to laugh. When he turned back his shoulders were still shaking but his fangs had disappeared. “You treat one like me as an equal. You see yourself as something normal. You walk through your own kind as if they are apart from you and they truly are. All these things but your eyes shine brightest of all.”

“I’m a wise soul.” Akira smiled. “And as long as I live and have acknowledgement from my loved ones I will have the will to walk between the worlds.”

X

“It’s a bit surprising.” Yusuke said softly as he joined Akira. “To find you in prayer. But not to the normal gods?”

“I told you I met the crow princess over and over again.” Akira laughed. “And I was raised differently. “I give my thanks to those who created this world. Not what others think created this balance. When I learn more I add to it. My prayers are more of a…” He trailed off. “More ‘Please let me see more of your creations and don’t let them kill me’ that is the sort of prayer I usually give.” Akira smiled. “To each god.”

“How have you not been struck down.” Yusuke sighed before he lit an incense and placed it next to Akira’s candle. “But I am thankful for everything that you have done. You have opened my eys and you saved me.” Yusuke said softly. “Opened your home to me, never before have I seen that from a human.”

“You said it before. I’m not a normal human.” Akira got to his feet and extended his hand to help Yusuke up. Yusuke looked at the hand for a long few seconds before he laughed softly and took it. Akira was thrown off by the tail that then wrapped around his waist. “Yusuke?”

“Nothing.” Yusuke smiled. “It is just that I was thinking to myself that you are such an interesting human. Your eyes and your scent. Nothing that normal humans would have. Your mind and understanding and your willingness to accept my kind. You opened your doors to me. You have spoken to me. Cheered me up in a way. You lightened my heart after I was so down after my long hunt.”

“You did what you had to do. I am glad I was able to support you.” Akira smiled. “You were beautiful. I thought it would be a shame if no one could hear your sword again. I would like to see it again I know. the swing of that beautiful form. I want to see you the way nature made you. The thing that others would shy from. I want to see it again.”

“You’re shameless in your requests.” Yusuke shook his head. “But I will take it under consideration Akira. you want to see that me, I hope you are prepared for it.” He smiled before he laughed. “You make me grow attached to this land Akira. this place is not my home.” He said softly.

“But it could be.” Akira said softly. “If you think on it, if you think about it. This land could be your home if you let it. You shed blood trying to protect it. The land is already your home. It welcomes you.”

“This land welcomes me?” Yusuke said softly with widened eyes.

“Don’t tell me.” Akira said softly. “You never noticed that? You did not realize it until now? Can you not feel the land? The soil and the trees. You killed and protected the balance of the land. The land welcomes you as one of its own. Do you not feel it?”

Yusuke closed his eyes a frown on his face. Almost as if he was searching for the answer. The moment he did Akira knew. His face relaxed and wonder spread across his face. “It’s warm.” He whispered and Akira felt his own heart melt.

X

“Akira.” He turned a bit to the side to watch as Yusuke approached him. Decked out in riding gear, Yusuke was truly a sight. Akira was enjoying every purchase that he made for Yusuke. Tailoring it to Yusuke’s needs and Akira’s slight wants. There was not a single piece of human clothing that did not suit Yusuke. He was convinced.

Yusuke was otherworldly in all the ways that mattered and he was beautiful too. Akira could not look away from him when he looked at him. He could not look away and he did not want to.

“Yusuke.” He said softly when Yusuke joined him. The warmth he could feel with Yusuke being by his side. It was addicting. “What brings you out here? I didn’t think you had much interest in the fields.” Akira laughed softly as he stared out to the fields.

“I was wondering where you had gone off to.” Yusuke’s eyes were fixed ahead but his face showed his concentration. “All of this. It is yours?”

“All of it. Plenty of life out there right?” Akira smiled. “Can you hear them? The rabbits. The pixies, the blending of the two worlds. When I first got this land. There was a demon portal can you believe it?” He ignored Yusuke’s splutter. “I closed it of course but the portal was the reason no one wanted this place. Now look at it. All around all you can see is…” He said softly. “Harmony.”

“It’s beautiful.” Yusuke knelt and gently rummaged in the nearby brush until he slowly brought out a rabbit. It curled up in his hand. “They are strange.”

“I don’t know what breed they are but they keep breeding.” Akira shrugged. “But I guess they must taste nice. They get big.”

“No I meant their energy.” Yusuke held the rabbit gently. “It’s softer than usual. Purer.”

“Ah.” Akira understood. “The river runs through the fallen temple and that’s where they get their water from. I told you just now. Harmony.” Akira smiled. “But I like being out here, the air is better. It’s peaceful.”

“Quiet.” Yusuke said softly before he lowered the rabbit to the ground. they watched it disappear back into the bush. “There is a sense of belonging.”

“Exactly.” Akira smiled as he looked towards the sky. “It is exactly as you say Yusuke. Exactly as you say.”

X

“For a human you truly are…” Yusuke had his sword as he followed Akira. “Reckless.” He shook his head as they walked. “It’s night.”

“Yes it is and look at the moon.” Akira said softly. “It’s so beautiful. The world under the moon is different to the one under the sun but no less beautiful. The barriers thin with the night and I always wonder. What will I see this time?” He asked softly. He laughed at Yusuke’s sigh. “Do you find me hopeless?” He questioned.

“No because I can understand the sentiment. Except you are a human. Gifted or not.” Yusuke’s steps were in time with his. “What exactly are you trying to see that you would risk your life walking around under a half moon?”

“We were there not too long ago.” Akira grinned as he gestured to a half broken gate. “Don’t you feel like paying your respects Yusuke?”

“At night?” Yusuke stared at him. “There truly can not be another human possessing the amount of arrogance and confidence as you. There can not be.”

“Do not be like that. Just come.” Akira opened the gate with a laugh. “I want to show you one of the staples of the land.”

Yusuke followed behind him giving a hard stare here and there to those that tried to get a better look at them. Shadows, pixies and little lost ones. Akira kept calm and smiled with every step until they came to the first fallen stones. Yusuke tried to protect him by holding him back but Akira pushed past him easily.

“It’s okay. It’s a rather old temple.” Akira said softly. “And as you have noticed, the ruins lay in this world and the next. Fascinating isn’t it?”

“Dangerous but beautiful.” Yusuke said softly as he looked around. “All of this, when it was together. it must have been… beautiful.”

“It is a real pity that it no longer exists.” Akira brushed against a stone as he continued to walk. “It must have been huge with mixed worshippers. Humans and Others. Demons, shadows and who knows what else. I just know that this existed and now everyone has forgotten.” He pressed his hand to a mossy broken pillar. “Except that power remains.”

“Even now?” Yusuke’s voice was hushed as he placed his hand over Akira’s. “That is amazing. After all this time, power still lingers inside of it.” He met Akira’s eyes. “You come here often?”

“For silence, for connection.” Akira admitted with a smile as he stepped away from Yusuke to find the steps that led to where he wanted to go. “I also come here to bathe.” He informed Yusuke as he took off his first coat. He delighted in Yusuke’s silence.

“To bathe? At this hour? Where?” Yusuke demanded as he caught up. “Are you serious Akira. you come here at this time, to this place to bathe?”

“To receive the blessing under the moon or under the hiding moon.” Akira smiled. “Seems like a good time to receive blessings right?”

X

“I thought this many times before but Yusuke.” Akira said softly as he sat in the pool. “You’re beautiful.” His pale skin caught his eyes. Yusuke’s body was made for his style of fighting. His subtle form was so pleasing to the eyes. The ears, the tail and the slight marks that ran under the skin that glowed green from magic. He was beautiful.

“Thank you. You are pleasing to the eye as well.” Yusuke smiled as he wrapped his tail around himself. he had ended up in the water with Akira after only a bit of nagging. “If I had tools I would sketch your figure. There is just something about you. It should be preserved.” Yusuke said softly. “For generations to come and see you for who you truly are. One who walks both worlds fearlessly.”

“And you think you can capture that?” Akira splashed some of the water on his face as he smiled. He gently splashed in Yusuke’s direction but it did not reach. “You want to paint me? Draw me? The true me?” He considered before he smiled. “They are not ready for the truth. That picture would have to be saved for a long time.”

“These people. Those currently in this world are not ready but in time those will come that will appreciate you and your truth.” Yusuke shifted then reaching for Akira. “However with your lifespan it is likely you will not get to meet them. Unless the Crow Princess did something to you along those lines.”

“I don’t know.” Akira had to consider it. “My eyes yes but my lifespan? Did she take me from the world of mortals? I guess we will know in about ten years. If I don’t age then… maybe she wanted to meet me again. Or maybe she say that this world I would never grow bored of. That I would want to discover it all.”

“The princess has done something honestly troublesome but I can not blame her.” Yusuke said softly. “I too find myself when it comes to you wanting to give you the tools in order to pursue the future and the truth. But unlike I her I would like to see you accomplish ever crazy thing that you dream of.”

“Are you encouraging me or seducing me?” Akira laughed as he moved about. The water was cold but it felt nice. He moved until he was able to cup Yusuke’s chin. “Yusuke.” He said softly. “This place and myself too. we will never forget you. You know that right? If I bring new needs, new urges to you…” He trailed off as Yusuke held his gaze. “Then you know where I am going with this right? You know what I am trying to say. The way things are, why not stay in this world and walk this middle ground with me?”

X

He had taken a leap. Taken a risk but Akira could not regret even a second of it. Yusuke was unlike anything that anyone had seen before. He had come from a different land. He had come hunting with a fierce heart. He had completed his mission and he had no where to go, no place to call home.

Akira sighed as he turned over on his bed. He wanted Yusuke to call him home. He wanted to be a spot for Yusuke to relax at. He wanted Yusuke to call him his hearth. He wanted Yusuke to take his hand and be his.

He was not boasting by saying he was no normal human. His parents had not raised a normal child. He was not afraid or ashamed of any of that. He was what he was. He loved the supernatural world and while he found the stubbornness of the human world taxing. He loved that too. he saw no real reason to abandon where he was.

The middle ground was not an easy road to travel but it made for the best sights. Akira wanted more but he wanted a warm hand to hold as he walked. He wanted someone by his side. He wanted Yusuke. Yusuke who was beautiful and strong, icy cold with a burning heat buried inside. He wanted this.

Akira sat up in his bed. Sleep was evading him and there was no sense in trying to chase it any further. What was gone was gone. He shook off his sheets and reached for his robes. The only thing he could do now was chase knowledge until the sun rose up. Thinking and hoping would get him nowhere.

His house was quiet but the lights were mostly on. He had a tendency to wander when he got the itch to go somewhere. The itch to explore. He was so bad at keeping still but he was not going to make excuses for it. He felt alive the most when he was mingling with the supernatural.

When he crossed swords with society’s finest and outsmarted their best. Those were the times that Akira felt the most alive and was that not sad in itself? When he thought about things and how things were he had to feel curious. He did feel curious about it all but he was comfortable walking the middle ground.

Nothing wrong with walking the middle ground he just wanted company and someone that understood him. That person he thought it could be Yusuke. The land loved him, welcomed him. If Yusuke treated the land any better there would be flowers and grass growing with his every step. His energy was just incredible. It was a deep well that Akira could not see the end to it was incredible, beautiful. He wanted to hold onto Yusuke but he needed Yusuke to take his hand first.

He opened the door to his study and froze because curled up near his desk was his supernatural guest. Yusuke lowered his feet and the papers he held before he smiled. “It seems neither of us were able to find sleep.” He said softly.

X

“Your control is fascinating.” Yusuke had invited himself along on Akira ride. It had taken a while to find and buy a horse that would not shy away from Yusuke’s scent but it was worth it. She was a nice thing that mare. Solid and sweet. She had sniffed Yusuke, flicked her tail and looked for apples. Akira adored her.

“I suppose so.” Akira smiled. “But I think your control is better. You fit next to me so well.” He laughed as he stroked his horse. Yusuke moved closer and it was hard not to reach for him. Touch him. His fingers ached so badly.

“So you have said and I suppose it might just be so.” Yusuke said softly as his horse walked next to Akira’s. Akira watched the way Yusuke considered his horse before he raised his head. “You understand me so well for a human. Accept me in ways that even my own kind could not. It is strange.”

“So my own people tell me but… you know the children that are raised seeing demons. Most are afraid.” Akira admitted softly. “But most of us, we’re fascinated. It depends on how you are raised. Some demons, some parts of the supernatural is creepy I won’t pretend otherwise. It’s weird, strange and even dangerous but…” He laughed. “I was raised to find it incredible. There’s a reason I was lured outside as a child. I was not afraid. I had steel even as a child. And while children are vulnerable. I had protections on me back then.”

“Forgive me for this Akira but your parents must be rather strange. But you have mentioned before. About your roots.” Yusuke’s head tiled back as he looked at the sun. “I was so tired by the time I had found that filth. I had been ready for my own life to end. The end for me had been destroying it. I had not been able to think of an after but then you found me. You saved me.” He looked at Akira and his smile warmed his heart. “You gave me a new beginning. You have proven yourself over and over and you never had to. You saved my life.”

“I thought it would be a shame if your light was to flicker out at that moment.” Akira admitted as he stopped his horse. Yusuke stopped his as well and their legs brushed as their horses stood next to each other. “You were intense, beautiful.” He reached for Yusuke’s riding hat and lifted it away. “You still are beautiful and intense.”

“Such sweet words.” Yusuke sighed before he smiled. “When you say and do things like these I worry about those who fall for them but then I must include myself.” His clawed hand tipped Akira’s head up slightly. “I find myself sliding into your web and I find no resistance in myself.”

“It’s not a web.” Akira whispered. “It’s a home, given freely.” He finished as Yusuke leaned towards him. The first meeting of their lips was soft. Yusuke was sweet as they kissed. In the middle of the day on their horses, hips lips were soft and sweet like honey.

X

“This has to be the first time I see you put so much effort into correspondence.” Yusuke earned across Akira’s work desk. “What is the matter? Who are you writing to that you have to spend so much time and rewrite so many letters?”

“Who?” Akira laughed as he twirled his pen as he read over what he had written. “The third princess.” He met Yusuke’s curious eyes and smiled. “My mother.”

“Prin- princess. Third princess?” Yusuke frowned before he slowly looked around the room. “You are royalty?” He looked back at Akira then. “Your father?”

“Also royalty.” Akira murmured. “I got the Duke title from him. The King wasn’t happy but what can he really do about it?” Akira grinned. “My parents thought it would be hilarious to have me. They were right. What can you do with those two.” He laughed as he shook his head. “I want to tell my mother about us.” He reached for Yusuke’s fingers. “But you see, talking to my mother is not an easy thing.”

“I would imagine.” Yusuke brought Akira’s hand to his face. “She is Royalty.”

“Oh that’s not the hard part. I grew up in the southern palace for a time.” Akira was glad he did not have to go back. It had been interesting but stifling as well. “Our correspondence is not private.” He smiled at Yusuke. “I must choose my words wisely. If I were to see her that would be one thing but writing is another thing.”

“Her letters even yours are monitored?” Yusuke said softly. “I suppose they can not afford to leave any of this to chance.”

“They can’t. Even those with an understanding of the supernatural check anything my mother has to receive. Caution. People like to curse the royal family even those who barely understand what it is that they do.” Akira muttered. “So even here I must be careful or these will never reach my mother’s eyes. Even if I use her private message system.”

“And you wish to tell her about me.” Yusuke smiled. “What will you tell her?”

“I found a partner. A beautiful partner with a sword stronger than most. A partner with a beautiful soul that could appreciate the world and the arts the way that she does.” Akira smiled. “I would tell her that she should no longer fear for her child because I am no longer alone and no longer lonely.” He finished.

“Akira.” Yusuke swallowed before he smiled. “You are I fear, a charmer in truth. A very good charmer in truth.”

“You have said so how many times now?” Akira laughed before he shook his head. “I’m normal. Like everyone else Yusuke. Just I walk the middle ground.” He put down his pen and got to his feet. The simple walk around the desk led him to Yusuke’s arms. “I have a fondness for spirits.” he whispered.

“I find myself unsurprised.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Because I think you a trickster in human form.”

X

“Dance with me.” Akira invited Yusuke as he led him to the shadowed side of the ballroom. “Follow my lead?” He asked when Yusuke slid his hand in his.

“There is not that much room to do things such as this.” Yusuke whispered as they stepped together. Akira smiled as he listened to the orchestra. “You barely tolerate these things but you come anyway. You come and you shine. It is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Akira swirled Yusuke before he drew him close. In this shadowed area it was hard for anyone to see who exactly was dancing with who and one would have to strain the eyes to see himself and Yusuke. “And I walk with them, I walk next to them so I do not forget what I am.” He smiled. “They have their fun times as well Yusuke. It is not all bad jokes and scandals.”

“They stare, they compare and judge but they can not even walk in your shoes.” Yusuke drew him close with the next step and lowered his head. Akira sighed at the kiss and relaxed into Yusuke’s hold. “Your eyes pull them just like how your scent would pull anyone like me.”

“What does my scent make you want to do? Have a bite?” He teased Yusuke by pulling him towards Akira’s neck while he teased him. “What does my scent call for you to do?”

“It makes me want to stay, to be yours.” Yusuke was smiling, Akira could hear it in his voice. “It tells me that I have a solid place to stay here. That this here is home and I do not have to look any further, there is someone to fight for. Someone to swear my sword to.”

“All of that.” Akira was amazed. “I had no idea Yusuke.” He seriously had no idea but he was touched by it. He smiled before he pulled his lover down again. Yusuke’s shoulders, he indulged in grabbing them as he drew him down for the kiss.

Neither of them was interested in the music any longer. Neither of them paid any attention to those dancing and making merry in the hall. Instead Akira’s entire focus was on the one kissing him and backing him further into the shadows.

Yusuke’s kisses were consuming. Sharp and fierce before Yusuke changed things and became sweet. It was addicting and Akira enjoyed it immensely. He lost himself to the slow kisses, allowed his tongue to brush Yusuke’s rougher one as they slowly kissed. The best part of those sort of kisses came afterwards. When Yusuke pulled back and his eyes were red. It so far had never failed to send a shiver down his spine. It was beautiful.

X

“Father.” Akira smiled as he looked outside of the window. Yusuke was sketching by the river lost in his own world. “It’s nice to see you again. So soon.” He finished dryly before he continued to watch Yusuke. His lover was lost in his own world, even with his father’s people all around the country manor.

“Your mother sent me some rather interesting letters.” His father’s hair was only now beginning to grey. “And I missed my delightful child so I had to come see him and his companion for myself.” His father gently placed his cane on the ground and opened his cigar box. “Have you picked up this nasty habit?”

“No I have not.” Akira teased. “And I see you have no dropped it as yet Father.”

“Dreadful habit.” His father smiled as he looked over Akira. “The matter at hand… your mother-“

“For two people that are supposed to be exiled and out of contact the two of you keep in rather close contact don’t you father.” Akira sighed. He had known they were in close contact. Even as a child they had ignored the rules others had handed down. His mother ignored and his father disregarded anyone trying to control or limit him. It was interesting.

“But we share a delightful child.” His father pointed out. “And right now that child has gone further than most people in humanity has ever gone.” His father said softly. “My son, I am so proud of you and of your lover.” His father’s eye went to the window. “He’s unique and lonely.” His father smiled a small smile. “Like you. A little like you. Your mother and I put you through so much but now you have found for yourself someone to walk forward with.”

“I had no real hardships. I had you and mother. Between you and mother, the love was enough to protect and keep me going. I can not be compared to Yusuke. The land loves him, his powers and his forms…” Akira shook his head. “He is incredible Father. It is harder to not love him than to love him. He, Yusuke.” It was hard to find the words.

“Everything was boring and in grey. Then he brought the colours. He brought colours father and you know what else he did?” Yusuke had shifted position and had his brushes in his hand. “He made more colours and shared them with me.” Akira admitted. “He made more.”

“What an incredible find you found. So many exist beyond the veil but you… you walk over to that side and back to this side so quickly.” His father smiled. “Your mother was slightly convinced but Akira, you put me at ease. We are all at ease because not only are you safe.” His father cupped his cheek with his warm hand. “Akira. “You are no longer alone.”

X

“I give everything to you.” They were back at the fallen temple except that they were doing something very important. In the pool that collected the water in the blessed stones. Both Akira and Yusuke stood. Yusuke had his hand on Akira’s chest as he gave his vows. “Body and sword, I hand my being to you.”

“I accept them.” Akira said the words once before he switched to the mother tongue. The tongue of those that the temple had housed. Then he moved to Yusuke’s homeland’s tongue. When he was finished he felt something in himself connect. It was that powerful. That amazing.

“From this moment forward my soul is your soul, my parts your parts. I had everything over and I call you liege in everything.” Yusuke’s head dipped forward as he whispered. Let there be something that holds back my unconscious demon. A protection for you that I shall call master and friend.”

“I accept those terms. I accept your protection, your terms your love.” Akira murmured in his tongue, then the mother tongue and then Yusuke’s mother tongue. Another thread he could feel when he had finished accepting them.

He knew that Yusuke was concerned about his safety. Moon madness did not happen that often but it was better to be prepared. That was not even half of it either. But it was nice to have Yusuke hand himself over to Akira like that. It was heady and he would never abuse that but it was beautiful it symbolized the trust between them.

“My eyes my heart and my protection.” He let Yusuke kneel and cupped his face as Yusuke’s face was kept over the water. “I give to you, the strengths I have that you do not. I forget a connection. I give to you the eyes that see the threads of protections. I give you a cloak that allows you to walk where I walk.” Akira whispered as he held Yusuke to him. “Because I do not want to walk alone.” He finished in his tongue, then the mother tongue of the temple before he switched to Yusuke’s homeland’s tongue. He felt something settle in his stomach when he finished.

“I accept the gift that this is.” Yusuke said softly. His eyes glowed red. “Because I will not walk alone and neither should you. Through the veil or next to it. Or even beyond it. On hallowed grounds or holy. I shall walk by your side. Until our threads are cut.” Yusuke said softly. “And may they be cut together.”

“May we walk side by side through the final veil.” Akira said softly. “Through and beyond side by side for the rest of eternity.” He pulled Yusuke up as he felt deep in his heart another thread attach. Yusuke smiled at him and he smiled back before they linked their hands together under the water. “Kiss me, my fox.”

Yusuke’s eyes were red and his ears and tail came out. There was a glow inside of Akira. he was willing to bet that it was inside of Yusuke too. Yusuke’s teeth brushed him a bit before he angled them properly for the kiss. It was deep, sweet and powerful. Akira fell into it just how he had fallen in love. Without shame and gladly.

X

“Take care that no one else sees that.” Akira teased as he stroked the silver collar he had commissioned for Yusuke. It had so many charms and protective enchantments in it. Then there was the leash that Akira had plans to attach to it. The leash had no enchantments to it. All it could do was extend and shorten very quickly but it would have it’s uses. “But I guess where we are going it does not matter if people see that.” Akira considered. “But the clothes are different.”

“I will take great care that others do not see.” Yusuke smiled before he brushed a kiss to Akira’s cheek. “But considering who will be around us. I doubt they would think anything of it even if they did see. That is if they plan on sticking around someone like me. Someone like us.” He stroked Akira’s face gently. “Beautiful and in your eyes lies the reckless person I met so long ago.”

“Still the same face as well.” Akira smiled before he sighed. “Honestly, there should be a limit people toy with human children.” He turned back to Yusuke. “Oh well.” He laughed softly. “It led me to you so I can not complain.” He sighed. “I find that I am looking forward to being by your side for as long as the fates grant us Yusuke. At least I find myself looking forward to travelling to your land.”

“I look forward to bringing you there as well.” Yusuke brushed another kiss to Akira’s cheek before he took his hands and cradled Akira up. Tilted him so he could kiss him properly. Yusuke could be so focused and intense. Akira adored these parts of him. “The land welcomed me but I would love to bring you to my homeland as well. New things for you to see. A new chapter to open.”

I had a lot of fun here.” Akira admitted. “Saw a lot of things and living out this life was nice doing it here.” He laughed before he kissed Yusuke. Soft and gentle. Stealing the taste of honey from Yusuke. “This was our home but now it can’t be anymore but that is fine.” Akira said softly. “Neither of us is going to be lonely anymore. No matter where we go or set or feet down. We are home. Home to each other.”

“Rightly so.” Yusuke said softly. “This land was good to me, I slayed an important enemy here and I found peace here. I got my new beginning here.” He closed his eyes and when they reopened they were the red that Akira loved. “So now that we say goodbye to this land hopefully it is not forever. Time flows differently and so do human memories. Maybe in a few centuries the lands will welcome us both back.”

“The world is a big place Yusuke.” Akira traced the collar he had bought with a smile. “And I’m looking to discover it with you.”


End file.
